1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to land vehicle bodies and tops, and more specifically to trailer bodies. In one specific manifestation of the invention, a motorcycle trailer body is manufactured from stock motorcycle side bags and a central molded compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the ages, man has journeyed about the earth. During the course of a trip, many supplies, accessories, cargo or the like are typically required. The transport of this cargo has always presented somewhat of a dilemma. As man must transport himself, and since the cargo is rarely conducive to transport upon his person, and is frequently uncomfortable or undesirable to be pressed against, some other means must be provided for transport.
In the early days, this transport was achieved primarily by the carrying upon a beast. The cargo beast may have trailed behind or alongside the man, who may himself have been transported upon a beast. With the advent of reliable wheeled transports, wagons and the like became a mainstay for the carrying of cargo. These wagons would frequently have a forward section or seating for persons, and a rear portion for the holding of cargo. This has evolved into the modern day trailers, automobiles, vans, and trucks, the latter three which also contain an engine and therefore no longer  depend upon the temperaments of the beast for motive force. One exemplary trailer is illustrated by De Vore in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,537, which has a canopy resembling the much older covered wagons. These transportation vehicles in geometry have by and large been evolutionary from the early wagons in basic structure and function.
Motorcycles, on the other hand, tended to resemble a horse much more than a wagon, and are still today sometimes referred to as a “steel horse”. Significant in this correlation is the fact that a motorcycle has several attributes that are very different from the standard automobile, truck or van. Most particularly, there is very little room for cargo. Side bags, which resemble the saddle bags used with horses, are sometimes provided to permit the rider to carry a limited amount of cargo. When this cargo capacity is filled, there is little option. Unlike the older days of horses, it is not possible or legal to run a second motorcycle behind the first to carry cargo without a rider. Instead a trailer must be provided.
For the purposes of this disclosure, a motorcycle will not be limited in meaning to two-wheeled motorized vehicles, and three wheeled vehicles often referred to as trikes will also be encompassed herein. Further, other small vehicles which are generally open and not otherwise enclosed, such as all-terrain vehicles and the like will be recognized as having the characteristics that are consequential to the nature of the present invention and to which the present invention will have application.
The trailer for use with a motorcycle will most desirably have several unique characteristics. The first is that of streamlining. It is not desirable to place a large aerodynamic drag behind the motorcycle, both for reasons of performance and economy, and also for aesthetic reasons. Consequently, the trailer should have a profile that will resemble that of the motorcycle to at least a reasonable degree. Another important factor is the accessibility of the cargo. Weather conditions  may not always be accurately predicted in advance, as we all realize, and conditions such as precipitation may spoil access to the cargo area. This can be particularly troublesome when the desired cargo is, for example, nothing more than a rain suit, while there is other cargo that is sensitive to precipitation, such as important papers or the like.
Several patents are exemplary of prior art trailers, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,170 to Forbes et al; Des 240,806 to Hawes et al; Des 373,100 to Carter; and Des 378,583 to Aitken. These patents illustrate various designs, geometries and styles of trailers in the industry. Nevertheless, they each exhibit a single access cover, and offer only limited aesthetic resemblance to a motorcycle. Consequently, there is still a need for an improved trailer such as may be used behind a motorcycle.